


Mutual gain

by ImpassionedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Dean is a player, Everybody wants Cas, High School AU, Horny Teenagers, I am such Trash, I become a pervert after 2am, Lemon, M/M, OC (male) - Freeform, Reads Like A Yaoi, Sexy times all over school, Smut that grew a plot, The struggle between porn and plot is real, Top Dean, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lemon. A multi-chaptered lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note of love for all those reading my fics- YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
> And thank you to Sassysides for encouragement :) If you haven't read her stories you really should, they're great!

...oOo...

 

The first time Castiel met Dean, he was sneaking out of a seasonally themed dance at their high school. The quiet black haired boy spotted Dean's honey blonde head in a closed off staircase. He was several feet away, leaning against the rail that wound in on itself at the end of the first short flight, sheilded from his mid-torso down.

Castiel had noticed the attractive baseball team captain before, shirking his responsibilities of helping clean up after practice or tearing down the hall while being called after by teachers. They had never spoken; although Dean's name was brought up in many conversations Castiel was privy to, mostly ridiculing his reputation of being a playboy.

So Castiel almost walked past without saying anything, but was compelled to stop and greet him. "Dean?" He said, accompanying the words with a slight wave which was pointless since it couldn't be seen.

The blonde seemed to jump and turned his face toward the voice, wearing a startled expression. His perfect, pouty mouth was open but quickly shut and Castiel could see the his adam's apple bob as he audibly gulped.

"Novak..."

Dean knew his name. Which wasn't nearly as surprising when compared with the next discovery.

Another head appeared, this one dark brown, peeking up from where it had been hidden by the curve in the stairwell. Wide eyes peered at Castiel. He couldn't see the person's face but what was revealed looked male and this observation hit home when the mostly invisible boy piped up, "Who's that?"

Dean, still staring at Castiel with those sharp green eyes, put a hand atop the brunette's head and pushed down. "Finish." He said, and the boy disappeared again to obey the command.

Castiel had been frozen this whole time and only now found the self awareness to take an awkward step to the side. It was pretty obvious what was happening. And, oh shit, was that a groan Dean had just made?

And he was still watching Castiel watch him- er, _them_.

Castiel's face was getting hot and he knew he should turn tail and leave now before Dean got off. 'It was bad enough I interrupted them' He thought, blue eyes blinking rapidly.

His face started to crumble into an uncomfortable expression and he now wore a blush that extended all the way to his ears. Dean's eyes were ever so slowly closing with pleasure and Castiel didn't know why he was still standing there. It was like witnessing a horrific tragedy and knowing you shouldn't gawk but doing it anyway.

With unusual difficulty, he forced his legs to move, inching away from the stairwell until a raspy voice made him pause.

"You can stay and look if you want. I'm almost done."

As if the words severed whatever cord was holding him there, Castiel bolted. He ran down the hall, through the large double-doors, and out into the chilled night air.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Castiel dragged into school like a mildly animated corpse. And of course the exhaustion wasn't helped by the fact that his backpack weighed a ton and his jacket was so cozy he wanted to curl up in it.

Sleep hadn't been easy since every time his mind drifted toward oblivion the breathless words were back in his head, kicking his heart into overdrive and making it impossible to calm down enough to doze off.

Castiel, who hadn't yet had his first kiss, was the type of guy to respect boundaries and gave a wide birth to anyone showing the tiniest hint of PDA; it was common courtesy. But where was that modest avoidance last night?

But it was Dean who was in the wrong for being so inconsiderate as to get a blowjob in a public place. Had he no sense of decency?

Speak of the devil.

Castiel spotted the tall, athletic form of Dean across the hall right before unceremoniously crashing into a locker door someone opened in his face.

The impact and sudden pain sent the blue-eyed boy down hard on his backside. He covered his nose with one hand, eyes squeezed shut, praying there wouldn't be any blood but too afraid to check.

His hopes of avoiding the baseball player were dashed before he even got a chance to consider them an option. A lot of good ranting to himself did if fate was going to take its own course regardless.

"You okay?"

The soft question broke through Castiel's mental walls and made his pulse quicken. Like it wasn't bad enough that he broke his nose, now Dean was raising his blood pressure and he would probably bleed to death. What a perfect fucking way to go.

The black-haired boy cracked one eye open and managed to glare at the unrestrained amusement playing around Dean's lips. It was so unfair that even with that scoffing smile he was still somehow the hottest guy in the world. Blonde locks lay without order on his head, they were damp like he'd just had an affair with the wind, sprinting against it while unseen fingers swept through his hair. His deep green eyes that covered at least five hues on the color spectrum... Not to mention the flawless tan skin. Was a sinewy, male neck supposed to be this appealing?

Castiel dragged his attention up from the low-hanging collar of Dean's red polo shirt and found the other boy grinning- no doubt as pleased with his own appearance as anyone who appraised him.

A callused hand raised to Castiel's smaller one and he flinched. The jerking movement sent a new wave of throbbing through his nose and reminded him of the fact that he was most likely disfigured for life.

"Let me see." Dean urged gently, fingertips brushing across the back of the wincing boy's hand.

"No," The answer was muffled and quite stubborn, "Just bring the paramedics. Tell them if they have to re-break it, I wanna be knocked out first."

A chuckle escaped that quirked mouth and Dean more firmly tugged at the pale hand covering Castiel's nose. "Come on, let me see."

He finally got Castiel to lower his hand and placed an unexpected touch on the other's jaw, making him tense. The aching nose was examined at several different angles and the lack of shock in the emerald gaze banished all fears of hideous injury.

Then Dean tapped the tip of his nose with a single finger and Castiel automatically hissed through his teeth. The pain wasn't awful, but it did hurt!

"You're fine." Dean said, releasing Castiel's face and standing up from his crouched position.

He reached down to help the shorter boy up but Castiel squinted up at him, resenting the poke. "How do _you_ know?"

"I'm captain of the baseball team. I deal with broken noses, busted lips, and black eyes all the time. A couple guys even got teeth knocked out. What you've got there may feel bad but it isn't. At the very most  it'll leave a bruise."

Castiel's face grew hot once more and he ignored Dean's outstretched palm in favor of getting up on his own. After a minor struggle under the weight of his backpack, he was on his feet. "Thanks." He muttered, trying to scoot past the other boy so he didn't have to fight the urge to ogle some more.

Dean side stepped into his path and the brunette almost ran into him. "Actually," He said, "I was looking for you." _-look if you want. I'm almost done._ "Can you spare a minute?"

"Um..." Castiel had no clue what time it was but he was already behind his usual schedule from trudging around half awake all morning. Plus, the last thing he wanted to do was endure any more conversation with this guy. "I really can't-"

Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him a few feet across the hall, into the boy's bathroom. He only let go when the door closed behind them, manuevering Castiel up to the sinks and moving away just long enough to check under each stall door to confirm they were alone before returning to the confused teen.

His behaviour was unsettling to Castiel, who realized Dean might threaten him to ensure silence about what he'd seen last night.

There was no room to back up when Dean closed in, coralling the smaller boy by bracing both muscled arms against the sink. This time it was Castiel's turn to gulp, as he nervously looked up from beneath a fan of dark lashes.

Dean's face was, for once, void of humor. Oh great.

The blonde leaned in so close their breaths mixed. Green eyes boring into sapphire, he asked, "Did you tell anyone about last night?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Good. Don't. I know how rumors circulate around here. The good ones get you your fifteen minutes with the right crowd. ...But the wrong ones can be dangerous- if you understand what I'm getting at. I don't want anyone knowing about my activities, got it?"

He received a nod.

"Okay." Dean inclined his face until his nose was touching Castiel's.

The blue gaze narrowed at the intentional pressure and sore twinge it evoked.

The blonde continued, "If it does get out I know who to come after." His tone was cold, a stark contrast to the semi-concern he projected earlier. He may be more of a bastard than Castiel was previously inclined to think.

That said, the teenager stepped away and gave Castiel room to breathe, alerting him to the fact that he'd been holding a breath since that last act of intimidation. He let it out through parted lips, noting that his nose was sensitive to sighing and dropped his eyes to the floor.

Was Dean supposed to leave first or was he? Castiel hadn't experienced anything like this before so he wasn't sure how to act after being threatened. He wouldn't challenge it, all Dean was asking for was for him to not feed the rumor mill; which he didn't do anyway so no problem there.

In fact, this whole situation was kind of silly.

Dean frowned at Castiel's sudden miniature smile and crossed his arms. The action earned him a timid glance and Castiel decided to skedaddle before anything else happened.

Unfortunately, he made the decision too late.

As he darted for the door, his arm was captured in a strong grip and Dean said with a voice that was pure velvet, "Of course, if you prefer... I could buy your silence."

He spun Castiel around and pushed him into the wall, bending his right arm behind his back. Castiel barely had time to turn his head before his cheek connected with the wall. Gross.

Terror of Dean and fear of germs battled equally in his mind until the scale was quickly tipped by Dean's entire body settling over his own.

Castiel started to hyperventilate. This was not okay. This was so wrong. This felt so sinfully right. Damn it, why was his heart racing?!

Dean enveloped the shorter boy with ease and nuzzled his ear, making Castiel squirm. The brunette didn't realize that his reaction was partly to blame for Dean then choosing to trap an earlobe between twin rows of teeth and bite gently. A shiver rolled through Castiel and Dean took that as an invitation to keep nibbling.

Castiel would not moan. Or groan. Or sigh. Or cry. Or make any sounds that could be conceived as pleasure or appreciation. He absolutely would not.

"G...hn."

Okay, he wouldn't after that one.

With a voice that was little more than gravel, Dean whispered in his ear, "Last night you looked like you wanted it. I'd be more than happy to give it to you if you keep my secret... Like that deal?"

Castiel couldn't answer. If he dared open his mouth even a fraction then all kinds of noises might come spilling out. Why did having his arm pinned back give him such a delicious feeling? He never would have guessed himself to be a masochist. Gosh, that was an unwelcome discovery.

It was at this moment that Dean grinded against his backside. This drew a choked gasp of surprise from the blue-eyed boy whose face was aflame.

 _'Nonononononono'_ Played over and over in his mind as the baseball player rolled his hips enticingly. Castiel's reaction was to bite his bottom lip, tightly close his eyes, and clench his left fist since the other one was pinned between his back and Dean's chest. His hot, hard, chest that swelled with every intake of air...

"Nnnn." There was so much need in that short, self-hating moan that it was a miracle every Dom for miles didn't show up to assist.

Dean's own eyes were shaded by lust as he slowly thrust against the smaller boy, jeans tightening ever so slightly. So much about Castiel drew the blonde, heightened his level of hunger considerably. His lips ghosted around aimlessly due to a loss of concentration and passed from Castiel's ear to his cheek, up over soft strands of midnight, and back down to the ear again.

Castiel felt lingering tingles everywhere Dean's skin touched his. He couldn't help disliking the fact that the hold on his arm loosened a bit when Dean hit him just right and groaned, "Oh, yeah..."

Then, like something changed- even though nothing had- Dean halted.

A wild thought flashed that someone had come in, but no. They were still alone.

The brunette flicked a glance out of the corner of his eye and studied the other boy's face. Dean wore a dark grin and Castiel's heartbeat fluttered at the implications. His body was unable to decide whether to be braced or relaxed and that was when Castiel noticed that his legs were shaking. Uncontrollably. Shamefully. Delightedly.

Dean's tongue darted out to wet his perfect lips and he stuck his mouth right by Castiel's ear, blowing on it. His fingers tightened around the thin wrist earning a mental cry of glee- which Castiel immediately shushed- and his free hand snaked around to the slim boy's front.

The hand eased between the trembling boy and the wall and traveled down below his waist and Castiel felt warm pressure cup his half-hard member through his clothes. He was unable to hold back a ragged moan. It was a little more high pitched than he would have liked, but given the situation there was nothing he could do to but hope Dean didn't think that meant he was okay with this.

Apparently, it did.

Dean was determined to return to riding the brunette into the wall, so Castiel offered no protest. It wasn't because the blonde also started rubbing Castiel's dick over his clothes in rhythm, robbing him of his ability to speak or think clearly. Nope, that wasn't the reason at all.

He heard Dean take a breath and knew dirty words would soon follow.

Instead, "You've never been with a guy have you." The amusement therein was rather insulting.

Castiel fought to find his own voice and croaked, "I have- I...No... _Uhn._ Ahhhh."

Dean pulled at the zipper of Castiel's pants and just as he got it down far enough to slip his hand inside,

 ***B-riiiing*** The bell!

"Wha..." Blue eyes flew open wide. That bell meant that he was late for class! And he couldn't just run off with the situation in his boxers!

Cold hit his back as Dean let him go and seperated them, clearing his throat. "That's all we've got time for." He said, earning a look of utter loathing.

" _Are you fucking kidding me_?"

More conviction was spoken in those words than Dean had ever heard Castiel use before. He smirked and teased, "Feeling dissatisfied? We can play hooky if you want."

"Not in a million years."

"You should feel lucky. I really would have fucked you."

Castiel was too hot and bothered now to get excited over that and pointed to his unzipped fly, blushing a deeper red than ever before. "What am I supposed to do with this?!"

Dean winked. "Take care of it. Class'll wait until you're finished." He turned and started for the door.

"W-What about you?"

"I'm not a virgin, it's nothing new for me. See ya, Cas."

With gritted teeth and a heat in his body that could melt entire glaciers, Castiel watched the door shut and then looked down at his crotch. Ugh, why. After admitting he had no other choice, Castiel locked himself in a bathroom stall and jerked himself off until he came while thinking about hot callused hands and confident leers.

 

He didn't make it to class until it was halfway over. He got a tardy slip. The first black mark on his record.  
Damn it, Dean Winchester.

...

 

Castiel goes through the rest of the day mortified at himself for getting hard and confused by it at the same time. He's never been with anyone so that makes a lot of things unusually arousing. But being forced into a wall with some other boy's dick pressed against his ass?

At least he found out which team he was on before entering the game. That might make it easier to find a partner anyway.

But if he liked guys what type of guy did he go for? Did Dean set the bar or was it merely a result of circumstances? Maybe it wasn't so much an issue of gender but the distinct roles. His body reacting to being desired.

Somehow, Castiel found himself wandering outside after school to the well-kept fenced diamond. He told himself he was browsing, like flipping through the pages of a catalog to see if anything jumped out at him.

He sat down on the bleachers and surveyed the diverse array of choices set out before him. Short, tall, large, small, black, white, asian, blonde, brunette, red-head. Any combination you could think of, how fortunate. Of course, they weren't all on the feild, some were sitting on the bleachers in front of him.

He peers at each male specimen and decides there is nothing in particular that stands out about any specific one. Though, his attention _is_ drawn to the guys taller than he is, taking note of muscle development and posture.

Then he spots the confident gait of the star baseball player, who is strolling onto the feild to take his place at bat.

The bleachers are angled just right so that when Dean glances up he catches Castiel's eye. He sends him a cheeky grin and adjusts his grip on the bat in such a way it reminds Castiel of the strength in those fingers and the palm massaging his dick.

Cas can't help but squirm and is thankful when Dean's focus is drawn back to the practice game. His first swing connects with a loud crack and he's off like lightning, kicking up a cloud of dust as he streaks across the feild. Castiel's never seen him play before and is impressed; Dean's reputation was deserved after all.

He watches the rest of the game and doesn't realize until the blonde starts heading in his direction that it's over.

Castiel jumps to his feet and starts walking with no real destination, but Dean runs to catch up with him and through short breaths taunts, "Came back for more, huh? Honestly, I didn't figure you to be the type."

"I'm not," Castiel keeps walking, "I was just checking out the team."

"Thinking of defecting from the one you're on?"

Castiel stopped. He slowly looked back over his shoulder at the blonde and said, "What makes you think I've already chosen a team?"

Dean's amusement vanished. "Boys like you always do what they're told. You get straight A's, you never talk out of turn, and I'll bet that little encounter in the bathroom was the first time anyone's laid hands on you, right?"

Blue eyes lowered to the ground and Cas pressed his lips together in embarrassment.

"I've met a lot of different guys, but the ones like you never come out of the closet. You're gonna stay locked up in there, trying to convince yourself you're happy with some cute little wife thirty years from now. It never fails."

Dean took a step closer and Castiel met his eyes again, startled to see they were now darker than before.

"But truth be told," Dean said, "That's what makes me want to give them something to remember. A little taste of what it could feel like. A thrill to challenge the lie."

"That's very sadisic of you."

"I know." A wicked grin spread over the baseball player's face and Castiel retreats when he continues to advance.

"What if I'm not like all those guys?" Castiel asked, wondering for himself the answer.

"Are you gay?"

"I don't know." At the sarcastic laugh, Cas added, "Maybe."

"You wanna find out?"

That was when Castiel realized Dean had guided him to the forested side of the school building where they were now sheilded from any spectators. "Uh, I... I don't..."

"Aw, come on. You were all gung-ho before, what happened?" Dean asked, hands in his pockets, giving the impression of the Big Bad Wolf right before he gulped down Red Riding Hood.

"I don't like being cornered." Castiel said, matter-of-factly.

"You seemed to earlier. Speaking of, how quick did you to get off? Did you say my name? I would've stuck around to listen but I had class. Well, did you?"

"Sorry to bruise your ego, but no. The only time I thought about you was when I washed my hands of the mess, _wishing_ I could do that with our interaction."

"I'll bet. But then you came out here to watch me get all sweaty on the feild. Sending yourself mixed signals?"

Perceptive, wasn't he? "I came to look at all the other guys."

"Sure," The blonde laughed, "That's why you were staring at me the whole time."

"It may be hard to accept, but the world doesn't revolve around you, asshole."

A corner of Dean's mouth pulled back to reveal white teeth and a pointed canine. "You're quiet but you have a really short temper, don't you?"

"I'm a nice person who doesn't like being bullied."

"Oh, I think you like it more than you're willing to admit. In fact, I know a couple of boys looking for a new sub. Their last one ran off because he couldn't handle it... But I bet you'd take whatever they dished out and beg for more."

Castiel felt a jolt of fear but curiousity plucked at his brain, too. "Sub... That's the one on bottom, right?"

Dean's voice held a hint of humor when he said, "That's a gentle way of putting it."

The brunette's head tilted and his attention turned inward, mulling over what little he knew of sexual relations between men.

Dean watched him and his leer faded into a softer gaze. "You wanna know what it is, really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you." Dean reached for Castiel, who jerked back just in time to avoid being caught.

"Hey!" He protested, shoulders rising in defense. Dean couldn't be trusted for a second!

"It's the easiest way," Dean said with a grin, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"I don't want a repeat of this morning, thanks."

"Oh, I'll finish you off this time."

Castiel huffed and steeled himself against temptation. Gay or not, he was absolutely not putting himself in that situation again. Really, what sort of person propositioned the one who caught them messing around in school and could out them to everyone? Did Dean not understand that Castiel was the one with all the power here? Of course, if he did tell who knows what would happen, since the other boy was already trying to fuck him.

And why? What was so irresistible about Castiel- he knew of course that there was nothing out of the ordinary about him. Cas was your average high school kid, a little scrawny for his age but not sensitive enough to let that bother him. Certainly not as concious of his looks as some of the openly gay boys around school; but then, maybe Dean had already done it with them and was looking for his next conquest. A regular cock-casanova.

The brunette squared his shoulders and glanced around to determine the closest route of escape and said, "No thanks. I have to get home before I'm missed and chaos ensues."

Then, for the second time that day, his wrist is locked in an iron grip. Only this time, instead of dragging him along, Dean pulls him into a tight hold and unleashes with full force the seductive power of those green eyes. "Why not try it with me? I'll experiment with you as long as I'm on top; some guys can do either but I know what I like and I'm not changing."

"I don't want to." Castiel grunts, held so close it's difficult to concentrate through the scent of the other boy. It's an enticing mix of mint and cologne, with an undertone of sweat from baseball practice. And his nose doesn't hurt that much anymore so he's free to enjoy it. Just great.

Dean moves them until Castiel feels brick beneath his back and is bracketed by a pair of strong arms again. Leaning forward, Dean says, "Trust me, I can satisfy you."

"That's not-"

Castiel was cut off by Dean's mouth crashing onto his own. It's his first kiss and he doesn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't to have his mouth invaded by the push of a hot, demanding tongue.

He makes a sound that brings red to his cheeks and out of instinct tries to push Dean away but his wrists are snatched from the baseball player's chest and are thrown against the wall on either side of his head without the slightest trace of care. The taste of someone else is foreign and somewhat violating and triggers a rush of arousal that concentrates between Castiel's thighs. He's not sure whether he should breathe or even how to at the moment and struggles against the authority of Dean's lips.

Finally, Dean ends the kiss, dragging Castiel's soft bottom lip between his own. The debauched brunette takes in a breath and when he exhales it comes out as a moan before he can stop it.

"I know you're a virgin, but please tell me that wasn't the first time you've been kissed?" When he gets only silence, Dean raises a brow. "Really? Not even when you were a kid? Where have you been hiding?"

"In plain sight?" Castiel isn't sure why he answers. It must be because he is distracted, deliberating whether to count that as his actual first kiss, in which case he'll have to commit it to memory, or let it slide, in which case he can put it behind him and forget it ever happened.

But two kisses can't be written off and Dean claims his lips again, this time with more gentleness. At first he just moves his mouth against Castiel's, letting him get used to the feeling.

Then he eases into the next level of intimacy by flicking the tip of his tongue out. Castiel clamps his lips shut in resistance but Dean doesn't push him and keeps planting light kisses to his mouth.

With a bit of reluctance but genuine intrigue, Castiel finally relaxes and grants Dean entry. The blonde's tongue teases a bit longer before plunging into Castiel's mouth and dragging along the other's, coaxing it into a dance of sorts.

Their tongues entwine, the kiss deepens, and wet sounds make Castiel turn bright red as he is so often doing today. His hands float up to fist around the fabric covering Dean's upper arms.

 _How did this turn into a make-out session?_ He wondered absently, not registering the location of Dean's hands until his own shirt was being pushed up over his flat stomach.

"Can I take this off?" Dean asked between kisses.

Castiel stopped and stared, the blonde following his lead. Why was he always determined to go faster than Castiel was prepared to?

"No. We're still at school." Castiel sighed and looked toward the corner of the building. "I need to get home." He said, attempting to straighten his clothes. This was probably a mistake anyway.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel's neck. "We've got plenty of time." He mumbled into the smooth skin.

Castiel shivered, making an odd sound when the hot mouth latched onto his neck and started sucking. He couldn't have a mark. His family would see a mark. "No, I've got to go." The voice he used verged on pleading and wasn't helpful in the slightest.

Dean just kept sucking and lowered a hand to grab the front of Castiel's pants like he the last time, only this time Castiel didn't moan. Instead, he gasped and grinded into Dean's palm with need.

Fuck, how many times did he have to come before he stopped acting like a dog in heat?

"Dean, stop," Castiel said, when the other boy started fondling the bulge in his pants, "I don't wanna do this."

"Tell me another lie." Dean scoffed, adding teeth to the arsenal that was creating a bruise. The attention was painful now, but in a way that still turned Castiel on, and he found that very upsetting.

"Please... Dean, please?" He whined, hips rocking back and forth on their own.

"I'll stop when I see you come."

"Nnn... Noo...ahh..."

The moans grew louder until Dean had to use his free roaming hand to cover Castiel's mouth so they wouldn't be discovered.

Castiel's legs were shaking again and his thrusts were stuttered and hesitant, like he was afraid it was something Dean didn't want even though the blonde was assisting by providing the necessary friction. Castiel's every muscle was tensed and his muted desperation vibrated into Dean's hand and under his mouth.

The blue eyes were closed in eternal pleasure and his entire body moved like it wanted to rise up and surrender to Dean's every whim. Clearly, his willpower had thrown up the white flag and taken off to hide until later when he would come to his senses and look back on this in horror.

But later was not right now. And now right now was heaven.

Dean left his signature emblazened on Castiel's pale skin and moved back up to his mouth, removing his hand and drinking up the shameless moans. He wanted the other boy to lose his mind and come in his pants like the virgin he was.

Castiel, unaware of just how sadistic Dean could be because there wasn't a single thought left in his head except _more, more, more_ , gasped for a breath and said, "Touch me."

"I am." Dean panted in reply, although he knew that wasn't what he meant, and pressed his skillful mouth over Cas' before he could say anything else. Just how many boys had he influenced like this into giving him what he wanted. His own need was made all too evident by the aching member inside his own tight pants, but he didn't draw Castiel's hand to it, didn't rut into the teen's slim frame as per usual.

He was caught up in the movements of the blue eyed boy's hips, the slide of his cock made easier by the pre-come oozing into his boxers. The sensual rising of his body under the commanding touch.

Dean handled him masterfully and brought obscene noises from his throat, the likes of which would arouse even the most cold, and detached men into lust-driven frenzy. He squeezed and rubbed and Castiel stiffened, breaking Dean's kiss to throw his head back against the wall with a thud that should have been painful but only felt good as it joined the sensations pulling Cas over the edge of a precipice higher than any he'd ever fallen over before.

His whole body shook and his hips jerked one last time as he came, lost in a flurry of internal sparks, deaf to his own cry of Dean's name. His knees gave away and if he hadn't still been hanging onto Dean's shirt he would've hit the ground. The blonde hooked an arm around his waist, taking the oppertunity to consume another broken moan.

There was a wet spot on the front of Castiel's jeans now that would be difficult to explain but he let himself drift worry-free for a minute longer in a cloud of euphoria.

Every pessimistic concern was regained sooner than he would've liked and he saw Dean staring at him with a dark expression and hooded eyes.

Castiel removed one of his trembling hands and brushed back the dark hair that had fallen across his forehead. He tried to catch his breath, resigning himself to the thought that, yeah, he probably was gay. Not just bisexual but full-on gay.

But if he was going to part with his virginity anytime soon- technically this shouldn't count since it was equal to making out and grinding against a pillow- it wouldn't be to Dean who more than likely had taken several 'first times' already.

Preferences aside, a man-whore was still a man-whore. No matter how good he made you feel.

And players only like to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I became such trash. Not even good trash. Bad trash, bad. Go sit in the corner. -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had maybe one or two wet dreams in his entire life, and now he was having them every night.

But it didn't change anything. Even if he woke up drenched in sweat, replaying his first orgasm that wasn't created with his own hand, he was not now- nor ever would be- foolish enough to think what happened meant anything.

After Dean let him go and he recovered his ability walk, neither of them said another word and Cas just left. His parents didn't mention the condition he was in; they were probably too interested in themselves to notice. And that night he vowed to avoid Dean no matter what it took. And if the ballplayer tried anything again, well, Cas would just have to to hold that little rainbow colored secret over his head.

Yes, it was cruel, but desperate times and all that.

However to his surprise, Dean seemed to be the one avoiding him, and while that was appreciated it was also little insulting. What, was he not interested anymore?

Meanwhile, Castiel was on the look-out. Now that he knew why none of the girls caught his fancy, he turned his eye to the other half of the school's student body, taking into account for the first time every attractive guy there.

He had no gaydar to speak of so every eligible one had to be semi-stalked until he gave some clue as to what category he fell into. As for seducing a straight man, Castiel doubted he had the allure for that; or the dedication. Nope, what he had to find was 'an established gay man seeking hesitant bottom with masochistic tendencies'.

Or something along those lines.

Just when he was resigning himself to the thought of dying alone, the unexpected happened.

He was sitting at an otherwise empty table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria, chomping down on a peanut butter sandwich and a lunch tray was set down opposite him; for a brief second he thought it was Dean. He looked up to see an unfamiliar boy with brown hair smiling at him.

The boy said hi and against all odds Castiel recognized his voice.

He was the one that gave Dean a blowjob the other day.

Castiel's throat locked and he couldn't swallow, his bite losing its taste as he entered an awkward limbo. The other boy waited for him to return the greeting but when Cas just kept staring at him with a pained expression, he said, "Do you remember me?"

Castiel's head bobbed in a quick nod and he reached for his container of chocolate milk, hoping the liquid would dislodge whatever had closed his throat.

"Good," The other boy's smile widened, "I was afraid you wouldn't. Although I have to admit that wasn't the best first impression I've ever made." His brown eyes, so dark they bordered on black, tracked the course of Castiel's hand and followed it back to his mouth.

Cas pulled the straw between his lips and gulped down the drink, grateful when it restored his voice. "That was my fault, it was rude of me to interrupt" He said, after a short cough, "Is what I guess I should say?"

"Rude, it wasn't. Unfortunate timing, yes. But that's over and done with now- Dean's a fun hook-up but he can be dangerous. It's nice to shop around."

 _Dangerous?_ "I don't believe in promiscuity. So if that's what you're here for you just ran out of luck."

The other boy's mouth opened and then shut. He studied Castiel and then leaned forward to whisper, "You're gay, right? You seemed to be on the prowl recently."

Oops. He didn't think he was being that obvious. "I'm sort of... transitioning."

"Oh, I see. Well that's a fun time, if you want to know anything just ask me, I've done it all. My name is Terry by the way." The brown-haired boy stuck out his hand and Castiel reluctantly shook it.

"I'm not looking for a fling right now." Castiel repeated.

"I wasn't suggesting that. Actually, I just got out of a relationship myself."

"Let me guess, he didn't like you servicing random guys in stairwells." Castiel couldn't stop the words from coming out and after they did he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He apologized, wondering where on earth that had even come from.

"Actually, he didn't wanna be tied down- Not the first in a too long line of jerks. I always end up using Dean as my rebound before getting back in the dating game." Terry pursed his lips and lowered his gaze to his untouched tray of food.

"I guess you wouldn't be able to help me find a keeper then."

"I don't exactly have the best track record." Terry laughed at his own sordid history and picked up a bright red apple from his tray. He bit into it, eyes glued to Castiel, and let the juice trail down his chin before catching it.

Cas had to look away.

He caught Dean's glare from across the room and couldn't stop himself from blushing. The baseball player's green eyes bore into him, forcing open the walls around his soul and making Castiel feel like an open book. There was an uncomfortable stir in his belly.

The brunette looked back at the boy before him and cleared his throat. "So... Can you tell me a little more about the whole 'gay' thing? I might as well have escaped from the womb yesterday for all I know of the subject."

Terry lit up. "Sure," He said, "I love teaching newcomers the native customs."

Just then the bell rang and Castiel stood up. "We can meet after school if you're free?" He cleared away his leftovers and picked up his own tray.

"All right, don't stand me up." Terry's dark eyes gleamed and he waved Castiel off.

 

Cas made it through the next two classes before it occured to him that he was making a friend out of another one of Dean's victims. How sad, maybe they could bond over his crazy skills or complete lack of inhibition.

While making his way to Algebra, a figure swept up out of nowhere and fell into step at his side.

"You can't trust him." Dean said, hands buried in the pockets of his jeans.

"And what are you, a girl scout?"

"I'm honest." Castiel snorted and Dean scowled, "I may not be the most sensitive person ever but at least I'm truthful about what I want."

" _Very_ truthful. To the point that it makes you molest people against their will."

"Hey, who was it that kept moaning and asking me to touch him, huh? I didn't do anything you didn't want, just grow up and admit that to yourself."

Cas breathed in sharply through his nose and clamped his jaw shut.

"You don't know enough about what guys want even though you are one. Nobody is content with just holding hands anymore, we're all teenagers and we're all horny. Just watch your back around him."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"Someone should. He's a dangerous guy."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you."

"That should tell you something."

"Yeah. That I'm going to have a hard time finding a guy that's free of drama. Seriously, is there anyone here you haven't slept with? Please, make a list."

Dean clamped down a hand on Castiel's shoulder, bringing back that stirred up feeling. He spun Cas around and in a serious voice said, "Don't let your guard down. You're not as invincible as you think you are."

His warning made Castiel doubt himself a little. Maybe he did act like there was a sheild around him, blocking out the rest of the world. But that foolish notion had been shattered to pieces the instant his face was pressed into the bathroom wall.

He knocked away Dean's hand and directed his gaze down the emptying hallway. "I can take care of myself."

 _Why do you even care?_ He didn't want to say it, didn't want to let Dean know he was bothered.

"Fine." The blonde joined a group of his baseball buddies and left Castiel indignant.

 

He met Terry on a bench across the street from the brick building, shrugging off his backpack and sitting down. There was some time before either of his parents would show up to take him home.

Terry, with his arms spread wide across the back of the bench, spoke first, "Did you have any specific questions or was it just general curiousity?"

"Um, both actually. I was wondering how to approach guys. Is it the same as asking out girls?"

"Do you have experience with either? And be honest, there's no shame if you haven't."

"I'm familiar with the typical conversation starters."

"Hm. Well, when starting a conversation with a boy you're interested in, it helps to show a little skin. That way you can tell if he's interested in you or not by how much attention he pays it."

Maybe he was asking the wrong person for advice. "I don't want something based on superficial stuff, though."

"Look, Cas- Can I call you Cas?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't."

"Okay then, _Castiel_ , if you plan on having a relationship at all you have to be prepared to give a little love. Once you face the fact that all men are pigs, it will be easier to manipulate them and get what you're really after."

"That doesn't sound healthy at all."

"Life isn't a fairy tale." Terry adjusted his position and pulled his legs up onto the bench so he could face Castiel. "If you're looking for the perfect prince charming I'm afraid he isn't out there. But if you don't mind settling there are plenty of frogs to kiss. And that's where all the fun is! Hey, who knows, maybe you'll even get lucky and one will turn into... Not a prince but something else, like a- Damn it, what else are there in those stories? Not dwarves..." He'd lost Castiel several sentences ago. "Whatever. Just come up with what works best for you. A beast or something. Genie in a lamp perhaps."

"I don't want to spend my time slumming in the swamp."

"Then run back to the princesses. They're all safely locked away in the tower waiting for you."

Castiel returned the dark frown. "What's so wrong with not wanting to get passed around like a winter cold?"

"It makes you look like a snob. And a prude."

"I'm okay with that."

"Then you can't complain when people label you an ice queen and won't give you the time of day. No offense but even if you put yourself out there, very few guys will be chomping at the bit when it's clear they're not gonna get any."

"Why is it always about sex?" Castiel mutters, shaking his head.

"Because it feels good. Everybody wants to feel good."

"I guess." Cas was considering this when his family's maroon Honda Civic pulled up. He made eye contact with his father, correcting his posture to negate the lecture on slouching.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said to the other boy, picking up his backpack and standing.

"Oh. Okay, bye!" Terry closed his eyes with a grin so wide it made Castiel's cheeks hurt to even look at. With enthusiasm he waved to both the student and his father, the latter of which ignored the farewell and accelerated the car as soon as Cas closed the door.

"Who was that?"

Castiel pressed his cheek into his palm and counted the houses they passed. Twenty-eight 'till home. "Nobody."

 

        ...

 

There was little warning that the next day would be a bad one.

Unless you took into account the fact that Castiel woke up with his sheets wrapped around his neck so tight he almost suffocated in his sleep. And the sun was masked behind vexing black clouds that spewed down chilling rain without showing any sign of letting up. And the storm had thrown a tree down over the power lines up the street so Cas had to rummage in his closet for clothes in near-darkness.

The toaster was out of commission, too, so he skipped the remaining option of a cold breakfast and was drenched on his way to the car.

"Why couldn't dad have stayed in the garage?" He thought, offering up his backpack to the rain gods as a sacrifice in exchange for sparing his hair. They weren't in a charitable mood.

When Castiel arrived at school, fringing on the edge of falling behind schedule for the second time, he accepted the unavoidable torrent and slogged through several puddles on purpose. So what if it created extra work for the janitor- let him earn his paycheck today.

Puffs of breath were visible in the colder-than-normal air and made the brunette shrink further into his jacket as he entered the school.

And, oh joy, Dean was standing near his locker. Wait, never mind he just walked away. _He must still be avoiding me._ Wonderful.

It took three tries for Castiel to get the combination right, and when he finally did about a million books came tumbling out. He scrambled to get them back in before the bell rang and failed, having to shove a few into his stuffed backpack because they wouldn't fit back in the locker.

He was five minutes late for class that time and the teacher reprimanded him in front of the other students.

When lunchtime rolled around, he rummaged through every pocket in his possession before realizing he'd forgotten his wallet on his nightstand.

Starving or not, Castiel would never stoop so low as to beg for food. Instead, he went back to reorganize his locker- which now came together without issue in less than ten minutes, leaving him fifty more to spend pondering what orchestrator of fate he'd pissed off to deserve such miserable luck.

Boredom had him sitting against his locker in the middle of a lengthy yawn when lunch period ended. It would take all he had to get through the rest of this day.

And it dragged on like he knew it would.

The last class was social studies, and as invigorating as it sounded, it didn't make him feel any less drowsy. So he did the responsible thing and laid his head down on his arms.

He wouldn't close his eyes.

Although they could use a rest. He would close them for a minute or two. No longer than that.

But he was sitting far enough back that the teacher wouldn't be able to see him. He'd doze for a little bit, he was still listening to what she was saying.

Wait, was she still talking? All of a sudden he felt weightless. That was nice, very relaxing.

Was that his name? Did someone just poke him? He hadn't rested enough yet.

Castiel's blue eyes took their time opening. But when he saw the teacher squinting down at him and the empty chairs around them both, he bolted upright and gasped. "What happened?"

"Apparently you found today's lesson insufficient reason to be awake and fell asleep at your desk. Class ended fourteen minutes ago. I tried to wake you but... Mister Novak, I'm afraid this is unacceptable. Your parents will need to be contacted."

"Please, don't!" Castiel's outcry made the elderly woman jump and he raised his hands in apology. "I'm sorry," He said, "But, please don't call them. They're busy enough as it is, work has been hell for them this week. Let me off with a warning, or punishment, but leave them out of this. I'm begging you."

Her thin lips became even more so when she pressed them into a line. "You have been one of my better students up until this point. ...Very well. I'll let you off the hook this time. But! If you ever doze off in my class again I'll be sending you straight to the principal's office and he'll notify your parents. Also, I would ask that you stay late today and help in the library to make up for it. There are several stacks of donations that need to be catalogued and shelved."

"Thank you!" It wasn't the way he planned to spend his afternoon, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. The scare of waking up like that had his heart pumping overtime.

After a quick call to his mom's cellphone and the excuse of volunteering, he was off to the library. It was awful that he disappointed the teacher like that, but these last few days he'd been all out of whack.

The school had emptied out sooner than Cas would've thought, but he was stuck behind with what appeared to be the contents of a smaller library that had been loaded into boxes and were waiting for him to sort through. His backpack hit the floor with a loud crash and he knew he was truly alone when no one ordered him to be quiet.

He found blank catalogue papers and a cup filled with pens and sat down at a table with the first cardboard box. There were directions on the top sheet of paper dictating how the process went. It was fairly simple; exactly what one would expect. Numbers, names, and sections on the bookshelves.

Book by book, he emptied the first box and retrieved another. The work was easy, not much of a cure for boredom though.

Then he ran into a problem and, skimming back over the directions, it occured to him that he'd made a mistake and the entire page was useless. Down to his last straw, he ripped it into pieces and gripped his hair with a frustrated growl. Why him? And why today of all days? Fuck this.

He took a torn fragment and rolled it in his palms. It sailed through the air and bounced off the rim of the wastebasket at the next table. His shoulders sagged at the near miss.

The tedious quiet was interrupted when a pair of hands squeezed his waist. He jolted and uttered a wordless cry of surprise.

A pleased grin came into veiw. Apparently, Dean's on-again off-again interest was on... again.

Castiel balanced on the back legs of his chair. "Isn't there anyone else you can torment?"

"Probably."

"Then by all means, go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Dean gave no answer and peered at the shredded list. "What are you doing?" He asked, lifting a brow.

Castiel wadded up another worthless piece of paper and tossed it at the wastebasket, this time it went in. "Cataloguing."

"Are you supposed to file them in the trash?"

"I screwed it up."

"Ah." Dean fell into the seat beside him and picked up a pen. "Do you need help?"

Castiel was unamused. "I think I can handle doing it wrong all by myself, thanks."

"Oh, I've done this before," Dean slid a blank sheet within reach and picked up the nearest book, "In my freshman year I spent a lot of time here." How unexpected.

"Do you enjoy reading?"

"I enjoy bookworms."

"Why am I not surprised." For a short moment there he thought Dean might have a more sensitive side.

"What are you doing here? That seems like a better question."

"I fell asleep in class."

"Oh?" Dean glanced up, "Something keeping you up at night?"

"Not really. But I did almost die this morning." Why was he telling him that?

"Hah! Explain."

"My blankets were taken over by ravenous monsters that tried to eat me. Fortunately, they only made it part of the way before I woke up and foiled their evil plans." As he said that, his stomach growled.

"I think you may be the ravenous one. If my life's in danger, I deserve to know." Dean said with a laugh, already finished with three books.

Castiel felt his face get hot and chewed the inside of his cheek. He should get to work and not just let Dean do it all for him. That would be a pretty shitty thing to do. Not that he didn't deserve it after doing _that_.

The brunette studied the curve and slope of Dean's handwriting. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't you want people to know you're gay?"

"Because it's none of their business."

"Is that the only reason?" The pen stilled and Castiel's eyes darted to the side.

"Yeah. I mean, it would suck if it got out and I couldn't be captain anymore because the guys weren't comfortable with it. But I have no problem being myself, as long as my romantic encounters aren't turned into public fodder."

"So why do stuff where you can get caught? And... next to the woods, was that just blackmail?"

"Maybe?" Why did he sound unsure himself?

"Why do you sleep around?"

"I like to be stimulated."

A book clattered to the floor. "Um, sorry- You were saying?"

Dean's eyes followed Castiel's dive to pick up the book. "What's with you? And how are you still so easily shocked?"

Castiel set the book on the table and ran his hands across it in an attempt to collect his thoughts. His stomach growled again.

"You wanna take a break?"

He looked up and for the first time thought Dean was being kind. "Yeah."

"There's a snack machine outside the teacher's lounge."

"I don't have any money on me."

Dean stood and without batting an eye, said, "I'll pay."

Castiel found humor in the thought that if he were a girl his panties would be hitting the floor now. This guy definitely had his game down pat. But he would be disappointed if he thought Cas would fall for it like all the other guys he laid.

They made it to the teacher's lounge and didn't pass a single soul, which made the ocean-eyed boy a little anxious. He should be smarter than this by now. Just because Dean acted hot and cold towards him didn't mean he would pass up a golden oppertunity to have his way again.

Heat shot through Castiel's body at the idea and gathered in the pit of his belly. What was this?

An unwanted spark flickered deep inside his body when he recalled the slick fire of Dean's mouth on his neck. As blood rushed to a certain place, Castiel shifted to stave off discomfort.

"What would you like?" Dean asked, scanning the selection with a hand poised over his pocket to get out his wallet.

Cas cleared his throat and said, "Um... chips?"

"What kind?"

"The cheapest ones."

"Don't pull that crap with me, I'll get you whichever one you want."

Castiel bit his lip and tried to re-aim his focus. But why was Dean's shirt so freaking tight? Why was his skin so tan and inviting? Why were his eyes so disarming? It made Cas feel like a helpless bunny in the forest.

" _Fuck_ \- Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? I don'-" The buttons on the snack machine jabbed into his back, making him hiss through his teeth.

Dean's lips were hot and hungry, crushing Castiel's. When he granted a hair breadth of space between them he said, "Why do you have to be so unguarded all the time?"

"I'm not! Get off!"

"One of us will." He promised, licking Castiel's chin.

Why was Cas thrilled about this development? There was something seriously wrong with his brain. That being that it was shutting down as control was handed over to the other one. His cock filled and he wanted nothing else but to let go and relive the euphoria from last time.

But there was something he was forgetting. What was it? The reason he was keeping his lips clamped shut while Dean kissed him. It started with a 'P'...?

"Stop." Cas ground out, digging his heels into Dean's solid chest. Even a forgotten reason was good enough to resist.

"Why are you so against this? I know it feels good, all the proof is right here," Dean rubs Castiel's erection and steals a moan, "Are you ashamed of being turned on by me or something?"

He surges forward and claims the now open lips. His tongue invades the sweet velvet of Castiel's mouth "Or is it because I get a little rough and your knees wobble?" Dean says, panting after a kiss so intense it leaves the other's level of willpower in the negatives.

Blushed lips tremble and are assaulted again and again, each time with more fervor. Then there's a sharp pain in Castiel's bottom lip and the taste of metal fills his mouth as Dean's tongue slides in. It's like the crash of waves and the fires of Hell and the lights of heaven all collide and Cas wants to drop to his knees and beg; just beg.

Dean is hoarse and his voice shatters the blur of sensation, giving Castiel something to focus on. "You look so good when you make that face." _What face?_

He nuzzles Castiel's neck and groans. "Dammit, I get hard just looking at you."

_Players only play._

Oh. That was it.

He had to kill the mood. Castiel forced himself to imagine Dean with Terry, touching him the way he was doing now. Fingering the buttons on his shirt. Making him moan like a little girl. Anything to restore his determination not to become another plaything.

"Move your hands," He said through gravel, "I don't wan-"

"You want this and the way you're reacting down here tells me you do. I think we should find a better use for your mouth, though. Fill it with something other than lies."

Castiel heard the sharp hiss of a zipper and his heart froze. He applied pressure to Dean's torso, a sudden cloudiness to his vision. "Please, let me go _."_ He begged, and Dean paused, meeting his eyes.

To his immense shock, the blonde backed off, restoring the distance Cas needed to clear his head.

"Such a cock-tease." Dean shook his head and adjusted himself back into his pants.

Castiel buried his face in his hands and slid to the floor. He could taste blood, hear his heartbeat, and feel the flush of excitement on his skin. It took every ounce of concentration to keep still.

What was happening to him?


End file.
